Protecting Sunshine
by Sabriilyn
Summary: Naruto is late for his play date with his two best friends Itachi and Sasuke but when he finally arrives the brothers don't like what they see. * ChibiFic * ItaNaruSasu


10yr old Itachi Uchiha and his 6yr old brother Sasuke sat on their front porch waiting for their blonde best friend Naruto. He was 15 minutes late and Naruto was ever late for their play dates and it had them worried knowing that it probably meant trouble. For reasons not faulted to Naruto he has been abused by some adults after his parents' death last year. "Where could he be?" asked Sasuke has he paced along the porch. Sasuke has known Naruto all his life since their parents were best friends, so to Sasuke, Naruto was as special to him as his precious aniki and he couldn't imagine anything bad happening to either of them. "Calm down otouto, I'm sure he just stopped by the ramen shop again'' said Itachi breaking through his brother's thoughts. Itachi was also really worried about his little ball of blonde sunshine. He knew that Naruto would never stop at the ramen shop before coming for them first; he was just trying to calm his brother down so he could get his thoughts in order. He knew that some of the adults blamed Naruto for his parents' death and in his 10yrs of life on this earth Itachi couldn't figure out how people could be so stupid because Naruto wasn't even with his parents when they died but no matter how much he or his parents vouched for the little blonde some idiots minds could not be changed.

Fifteen minutes turn into 30 while the brothers still sat there impatiently waiting for their little blonde friend. As the minutes slowly passed and their patience finally wore out, Sasuke abruptly stood up and decided that he was gonna search for his friend. "I can't wait anymore Itachi –nii san, I'm going to look for him I'm worried." Just as Itachi was about to agree with his little brother, an orange blur ran up the drive way and stood bent over panting in front of the two brothers. "Hey guys I'm weally sowwy I'm late'' said the 5yr old blonde chibi breathlessly. Unknown to Naruto, the brothers didn't even hear his apology as they were too busy staring at the black eye forming on his face and the dry blood on his busted lip. Itachi and Sasuke saw red as they stared at the injuries on their little ball of sunshine. Even though they were only children, Itachi was a well-known genius and Sasuke shown the same potential as his older brother and each were known to be very possessive and territorial of their little blonde friend. They would never even give a passing glance to the other children the adults forced upon them to get into the Uchiha's good graces because to them Naruto was all they needed.

Itachi being the first to calm down from the images of the men who hurt his Naruto exploding in his head tried to get his thoughts together so he could figure out which action to take. He knew that although these people hurt Naruto he would never want to tell or seek revenge on them, he was just too innocent and kind hearted for it and Itachi loved that about him but right now they went too far and Itachi decide he was after blood today. Itachi took his eyes off Naruto and into his little brother's furious ones to send a silent message that they would deal with this. Sasuke, noticing his aniki's seemingly calm exterior and the silent message he sent across, tried to calm his little chibi anger. 'How dare they hurt my sunshine?! ' Sasuke thought as he halfheartedly tried to listen to Naruto's lie about why he was late.

Naruto, oblivious to his best friends' intentions, decided he wanted to spend the day happily with his two most precious people and just forget about the beating he received earlier. "So what we gonna do now?" asked Naruto as he sat on the porch swinging his little legs back and forth. Meanwhile Itachi was thinking of a way to distract Naruto long enough so he and Sasuke could leave and deal with his attackers once and for all. At the same moment the perfect distraction came walking up the driveway in the form of their mother Mikoto Uchiha. '' Oh, hey boys what are you... Ohmygosh! Naruto what happened to you?!" Mikoto yelled as she ran up to examine Naruto swollen face. "Mother, Naruto had an 'accident', would you mind dressing his face for us while Sasuke and I wait out here?" Itachi said to his mother while sending her a knowing look. Mikoto, picking up on the signal her oldest son was sending her immediately agreed. She knew of Itachi's intentions and knew he would deal with the problem accordingly, after all he was a genius and an Uchiha to boot and no one hurts an Uchiha's property and they all considered Naruto family, even her bone-headed husband Fugaku. "C'mon dear let's go deal with your face and I'll treat you to some ramen if you're a good boy" she said to Naruto as she led him inside the house. Naruto, about to protest because of wanting to stay with his Suke and Tachi, agreed instantly when he heard of a ramen prize and ran inside ahead of Mikoto. "Deal with it quickly boys", Mikoto said as she left to deal with the little ball of orange.

As soon as Naruto as was out of their eye sight, Itachi and Sasuke headed down the drive way and down the street which they saw Naruto heading from. Itachi knowing this direction led to the bar where the old drunkards hung out for most of the day, allowed his anger to once again consume him as he thought about the beating his little sunshine must have went through. Naruto was such a small and sweet child that could barely say his own name right, so he could never understand what kind of monster would want to hurt a little defenseless 5yr old. Sasuke, unlike Naruto was prominent in taijutsu and Uchiha style fighting so he never had to worry about him as much.

As they drew closer to the bar Sasuke and Itachi could see the 3 men outside the bar laughing and bragging about something they had no interest in finding out about. They only had to deal with them quickly and head back home before Naruto realized they were missing. Naruto may not be as smart as they were but he knew them like the back of his hand and would find out they did something if he went outside to see that they were missing. Both brothers lost in the thought of dealing with an angry Naruto failed to realize they were directly in front of their destination and were almost surprised 'almost because Uchihas don't get surprised' when a gruff voice called out to them. ''Hey Uchihas! I bet you're here to thank us for dealing with that little monster for you right? That little brat lied and said he was going to visit your mansion! Pssh! Like you guys would even associate with that little shit!" The pot belly man obnoxiously yelled while his two accomplices laughed along unknowing of the pain they were about to experience. If anyone was walking pass them at that moment would've sworn that they saw steam emitting from both seemingly red eyed brothers. Itachi and Sasuke after hearing the conformation that these men were the ones that hurt their sunshine immediately imagined their death in the most violent way possible starting with castration. But knowing that they didn't have much time or equipment for such activities, settled with beating the living hell out of each man until they were unconscious and bleeding heavily from their faces which made Naruto's pale in comparison.

As the last man fell to his knees, Itachi draped him by the collar, lowered his face and whispered "That was for Naruto, if any of you touch him again I won't be so gentle next time' and let the unconscious man fall to the ground. As they stood above the bodies of the conscious men Sasuke turned and looked up on his aniki and said "you don't think Naruto realized that we're missing yet right?" Itachi, quickly thinking of an angry blonde chibi, turned and ran quickly back into the direction of the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke right behind him.

Five minutes and ten fan girls later, the brothers stood on their porch each silently thanking Kami that they got back home before Naruto found out they weren't outside waiting for him. Another minute later a content looking Naruto came walking out on the porch rubbing his ramen filled belly with a smile that could rival the sun on his face. Hours filled with a happily squealing blonde and two silent ecstatic raven chibis passed by quickly as they played on the mansion grounds and as night approached all 3 shared a bath and as bedtime approached, not wanting to be separated from each other received motherly kisses from Mikoto … and shared a bed.


End file.
